


Parenthood

by Sevensmommy



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Mark/Meredith drabble. I know this pairing isn't popular but I sometimes like to do Unconventional pairings once in a while lol this is one of them. It is about them becoming parents so I am going to say if this isn't your cup of tea please don't read and then tell me how terrible they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

Mark Sloan was a lot of things but a father was something he loved being the most. He prided himself on being a good husband and father and that would never changed. The thing he still can’t believe is that his wife was his dead best friend’s wife. Meredith Grey was the wife he never thought he would have after Lexie died but he promised Derek as he laid dying in the hospital after being shot yet again that he would look after Meredith and their daughter Zola. Somehow Mark doesn’t think that marrying her and taking her to bed every night is what Derek meant but it just happened a year after Derek’s death. Mark now stands here a father to Zola who is now 3 and is watching how Meredith is such a great mom to her and makes sure Zola knows that she will always be her baby even as it is so possible to see that a new baby was coming in 6 months time. Mark will never be able to thank Derek for what he has giving Mark.


End file.
